turn back time
by Rlybro
Summary: It's Alec's Bachler party and they get wasted. But when Clary makes a portal to bring them home, somthing goes wrong and they end up back in time. Rated T for cursing. Plz review *spoilers for every book written by Cassandra Clare including Born to the endless night.*
1. The bachler party

**A/N: Hey, this is a crossover that I've had in my mind for quite some time and now I've finally wrote it down.**

 **I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it. PLZ review. Enjoy!**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

Tonight is Alec's Bachler party! After days of pleading form Isabelle and Jace, he finally agreed.

"Are you sure that I should go Mag?" Alec said. "The wedding is tomorrow and you have so much to do. Maybe I should stay and keep an eye on Max." "No, no Alexander," Magnus said while holding their 3 years old son. "I'm perfectly capable of handling the last few things for the wedding while keeping an eye on Max myself. You should go! I've already had my Bachler party last week, it's your turn." "Hmm," Alec said. "Are you sure, cause I can cancel it if y-" Alec was cut off by Magnus. "No, Alexander." He said. "My decision is final. You're going and you're going to have fun, whatever fun might be with shadowhunters. Just don't ruin that pretty face of yours will ya?" "Fine," Alex said and he kissed Magnus and Max before leaving. Standing at the doorway, he turned around. "Are you sure that-" " _Yes_ , Alexander. Now GO!" Magnus said and he closed the door behind Alec.

Standing outside their apartment Alec was having second thoughts. Maybe he should just call it off and go back inside. But before he could turn around he heard a loud horn. A car pulled up in front of him, a door opened and Isabelle said: "Step in loser, we're going to party!" _It's too late to escape now._ Alec thought as he stepped into the car.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked. "The pandemonium club of course!" Jace said. "Ah," Alec said. "I should have known." "Cheer up Alec! It's your Bachler party." Clary said. "I am cheery," Alec said. "Really. But since that we're driving a car, shouldn't at least one person stay sober? I'm willing to do it if you guys want." "Nonsense!" Jace said from behind the wheel. "It's your party and Simon has already offered to stay sober, so tonight you're going to drink till you drop!" "Great," Alec said. It's going to be a long night.

Alec never really liked the pandemonium, it was always too crowded and the music was always too loud. But being in a relationship with Magnus have made Alec get used to these things. Still Alec didn't like it _that_ much, but after a few drinks Alec started to enjoy it more. He took shot after shot with Izzy and Jace while Clary sipped her margaritas and Simon drank his cola's. After a while Izzy said: "You know, I think that it's unfair for Simon to only drink that shitty cola while we drink all these delicious alcohol, I think that he deserves some too." "You're right Izzy," Alec said. "Here, we'll find another way to get home." And he handed Simon a shot of tequila. "I- I don't know, I can't take that much alcohol." "That was before you became a shadowhunter Si." Izzy said. "We shadowhunters can hold much more alcohol than those petty mundane's." "Yeah Simon, give it a shot," Jace said. Then he started laughing. "Give it a shot, ha, see what I did there?" "Yeah Jace," Clary said sarcastically. "You're hilarious." "And how are we supposed to get home Izzy?" Simon asked. "Hmmmm…." Izzy said, clearly too drunk to think. "Ooh, I know!" Clary said. "I can make a portal and bring us home after." "Okey then." Simon said. "If you say so." "GREAT!" Jace called out. "ANOTHER SHOT FOR ALL OF US!"

After that things became wilder, they drank till they couldn't anymore, danced and had a hell of a time.

It was around 3am when things started to cool down. "Guys, I think we should go," Clary said. "Tomorrow is Alec's wedding. He should get some sleep." "Great idea." Alec said. "We're all wasted and I'm fucking tired. Magnus would kill me if I missed the wedding tomorrow." "I'm not wasted," Jace complained. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am." "He's right," Izzy said. "We can stay for a little while longer I'm going to dance a bit more." She tried to stand up, but failed horribly. "That's it," Simon said while pulling Izzy to her feet. "Let's go." After that they walked out of the pandemonium and stood in a dark alley. "Do your thing my love," Jace said drunk. "Wait just a sec while I draw the portal," Clary said. "Oh, Fuck. I've forgotten which rune I'm supposed to draw." "Think Clary, think!" Simon said. They stood for at least five minutes staring at Clary, who was staring at the brick wall in front of her. "Come on, Clary. It's cold," Izzy whined. "I've got it!" Clary said. And she started to draw a rune on the wall. A portal appeared, but they were all too drunk to notice the little change in the rune that Clary had drawn. "Let's go back to the institute, we'll pick the car up tomorrow." "What about Magnus?" Alec asked. "Just send him a text when we get to the institute," Jace said. "Okey," Alec said and they all stepped through the portal.

Going through the portal took longer than usual and it felt different. _I must be because I'm drunk._ Alec thought. When they made it through the portal Alec looked around. Everything looked hazy but he could make out the differences between the New York institute and wherever he was now. _This is not the Institute_. He thought. By the Angle, _where the Fuck am I?_ That was the last thing he thought before everything went black.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and plz review. I'll update as soon as possible and in the meantime: _DON'T MAKE PORTALS WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK!_ (Unless you're a character in this story. Then it's good for the plot.)**

 **Author out!**


	2. The hangover

A/N: Hey there, I hope you liked my last chapter. Here's the second chapter.

I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. But enjoy!

*disclamer* I do not own any of the characters :(

* * *

Alec's POV

Alec woke up with a hell of a hangover, his head was pounding and he felt very nauseas. He laid in a soft bed, but he couldn't remember getting into one. Alec didn't know where he was, but it smelled like the infirmary at the institute. He kept his eyes closed and relaxed for a little while, but then a thought hit him: _The wedding!_ Alec bolted upright, something he shouldn't have done. He needed to throw up, but his sight was blurry and he couldn't see a thing. That was when someone handed him a bucket. Alec couldn't see who it was, but he didn't care, he threw up in the bucket.

After a few minutes his vision cleared and he looked around. On his right he could see Jace and Clary in the other beds, sleeping vastly. When Alec turned around, he saw a woman with dark brown hair staring back at him. Alec was taken aback by the woman. "Who are you?" He asked. "And what are you doing in the New York institute?" The woman looked surprised. "I'm consul Charlotte Branwell Fairchild," she said with a British accent. "And this is not the New York institute, this is the London institute." _Consul?_ Alec thought. _That's not possible._ "You're not the consul," Alec said. "Jia Penhallow is the consul." The woman looked puzzled and taken aback. "I do not know of who you speak of boy," the woman said. "I know a lot of Penhallows, but I've never heard of a Jia Penhallow. You must have drunk way to much, because I'm certain that I'm the consul." _Uuh!_ Alec thought. _What was this woman talking about? It doesn't matter._ He reminded himself. _The wedding is more important._ "What time is it?" He asked. "It's just past noon." The woman said, still looking puzzled. _Shit! The wedding is in four hours._ Alec thought. _Magnus is going to kill me!_ "I got to go! The wedding!" Alec said loudly as he jumped out of bed. That seemed to wake up the rest. Izzy who was rubbing her eyes asked: "What's happening?" "Uuh." Clary moaned. "My head is killing me." That's when the door opened and a young woman walked in, followed by a silent brother. "Charlotte brother Zachariah is he-" "Tessa?" Alec asked. "What are you doing here?" Tessa gave him a weird look. "Sir, do I know you?" She asked. "What do you mean you don't know me? And what are you wearing? Wait, did you say brother Zachariah?" "Brother Zachariah?" Clary said. "That's not possible." "By the Angel," Alec cried out of frustration and confusion. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Clary's POV

Clary woke up with the worst headache ever and she felt drained. Her brain wasn't working properly, all she could make out was that Alec was panicking in the middle of the room and was talking to Tessa. Jace was slowly waking up in the bed next to her. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice was hoarse. He coughed twice and picked up the glass of water next to his bed. "I don't know," Clary said. "All I know is that Alec is panicking, that Tessa is wearing a very old-fashioned dress for whatever reason and that there's another woman that I do not know standing in the room. "Great," Jace said sarcastically. That's when they heard Alec ask: "Wait, did you say brother Zachariah?" "Brother Zachariah?" Clary said. "That's not possible." Clary exchanged a puzzled look with Jace. Clary might have a hangover and she might not remember what happened last night, but she did know that brother Zachariah is now James Carstairs. "By the Angel," Alec cried out. "What the hell is going on?!" "Well I would like to know that too," the supposed brother Zachariah said. "Please tell me why it's not possible that I'm standing here." Clary and Jace both stood up and walked towards the middle of the room where Alec stood. "Well," Clary said. "Because the last time we saw you at my mother's wedding, you were no longer a silent brother and stole our cat." "I do not know what you're talking about, nor have I ever met you or stolen your cat." Brother Zachariah said. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Isabelle asked while walking towards them with Simon. "Cause I don't think that it's funny." "Enough," the dark haired woman said. "Since that you're all awake and well, I think that we should all have a talk in the library. But not before you all get dressed, you're all practically naked!" Clary looked down to see what she was wearing. She was wearing shorts and a glittery t-shirt. Clary did not understand what she meant with naked. "I'll have the maid sent you some clothes," the woman continued. "We'll meet in the library in 20 minutes." And with that she left the room with Tessa and Brother Zachariah without another word.

* * *

Tessa's POV

 _Flashback_

 _Tessa was walking from the library to her room when she heard a loud sound in the behind her. She turned around and saw a portal appear from out of nowhere. Five people came out of the portal but they all passed out on the ground. Tessa ran towards the first person, a girl with hair as red as Henry's. The smell of alcohol was strong around them. They must all be drunk! Tessa thought. She called out for help and gave the group of unconscious shadowhunters another look. Tessa knew that they were shadowhunters because of the marks they bore, the marks were hard to miss since they were basically naked. The red haired girl wore some kind of shirt with short sleeves and a pair of very short trousers. The other girl of the group wore a black skintight dress that was very reveling, the dress didn't even reached half of her thighs. The boys were also wearing strange clothes. They wore long trousers and short sleeved shirts. One of the boys wore a colourful shirt with text on it, Star Wars, it wrote. Tessa did not understand what it meant. "Tess, what happened?" Will asked as he came running towards her with the other residents of the London institute at his heels. "Who are those people and why are they naked?" "I-I don't know." Tessa answered. "They came through a portal, but I don't know how it was possible that they made one. I think they're drunk." "Doesn't matter," Charlotte said. "Bring them to the infirmary." Together they carried the five drunk shadowhunters towards the infirmary._

Present

"Tessa," Charlotte said when she closed the door behind them. "Would you please get everyone to the library? I'm going to ask Bridget to make some food for our guests." "Of course," Tessa said and she parted from Charlotte. "Who do you think they are?" Tessa asked Jem. _It's brother Zachariah now._ She reminded herself. "I don't know," Jem said. "But we will find out." Jem may be a silent brother now, but in the way he acted around her, he was still the Jem she knew. "I think that it will be quite interesting" Tessa said.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll update soon. Plz review.**

 **Author out!**


	3. Nice to meet you

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long before I updated, I'm currently writing three fics at once so... Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

After the woman left with Tessa and brother Zachariah, the five of them stared at the door, not knowing what to do. "Who has a maid anymore these days?" Izzy asked. "I don't know and I don't care," Alec said. "The wedding is in less than four hours and we have to get back to New York as soon as possible." Simon, who had walked towards the window, started to wave frantically with his arm. "Guys?" He said. "I don't think that the wedding will happen any time soon." "What?!" Alec asked. "What do you mean with that?!" "You _really_ need to see this." Simon said instead of answering "What is it, Si?" Clary asked, but she already saw what he meant. Outside of the window Clary didn't see a single car, instead she saw women in Victorian dresses and carriages pulled by horses. Clary was shocked, but she wasn't the only one. "What- how…," Jace stuttered. "Where are we?" "No, no, no Jace." Simon said. "It's not _where_ we are, but _when_ we are. Oh, I've always wanted to say that!" That earned him a punch in the arm by Jace. "Okey then Simon," Jace said. " _When_ and _where_ are we?" "I know _where_ we are," Alec said. "We're in London, but I don't know _when._ " At that moment the door opened and the five shadowhunters turned around. A girl about their age walked in, she wore a simple dress with an apron and was carrying clothes. "Good afternoon," the girl said. "Miss Branwell sent me to deliver these clothes to the gentlemen, she said that these will probably fit. And she told me to bring the ladies to another room to change." "Quick question," Jace asked. "Which year is it?" The maid gave Jace a weird look. "It's 1878, of course, sir," the maid said. "1878?!" Izzy said. "Yes milady," the maid answered. They all stood there in an awkward silence of half a minute before the maid said: "If the ladies would please follow me to the other room." Clary and Isabelle nodded. "See you soon," Clary said to Jace before she walked after the maid.

Clary and Isabelle followed the maid into an empty room that looked like it hadn't been used in some time. When they arrived the maid opened the wardrobe that contained countless of dresses and asked: "Which dress would you like my ladies?" "I don't know," Clary said. "Maybe I should just wear some gear." Isabelle turned towards her with a shocked face. "Clary," she said. "How many chances to we have to wear beautiful Victorian dresses? And you want to wear gear?" she shook her head in disapproval and turned around to examine the dresses. "I would like to wear that one." Isabelle said as she pointed at a dark blue dress. "Your turn," she said to Clary. "I don't know," Clary said. "These dresses are quite long, I'm too small to fit in them." The made walked towards another wardrobe in the room and said: "Miss Branwell stores her old dresses in here, these will probably be your size milady." "T-thank you," Clary said and she looked through the dresses as the maid helped Izzy into hers. Isabelle was almost done when Clary found a beautiful emerald green dress. "Have you made your choice milady?" The maid asked. "Uh... Yes," she said. "I would like to wear that one." She pointed at the emerald green dress. The maid took it out of the wardrobe and helped Clary put it on.

* * *

 **Tessa's POV**

"Would you like to get Will for me Jem- I mean brother Zachariah?" Tessa asked. "Then I'll get the rest of them." "I will," Jem said and walked off to find Will. Tessa knows how much Will and Jem missed each other and she knows that they are grateful to have even a minute alone. When Jem walked around the corner and was out of her sight, she walked down the hallway to find the others.

It didn't take long for Tessa to find the others, Cecily and Gabriel were in the stables brushing the horses –Actually only Cecily, Gabriel was standing by-, Henry was in the basement as usual, and Sophie and Gideon were already in the library.

"Why are we here?" Gabriel asked. "Charlotte wants to have a meeting now that our guests are awake and well," Tessa said. "That's good to hear," Sophie said. "I was afraid that they would not wake up." "No, Sophie," Cecily said. "They were just drunk, nothing to worry about." Just as Sophie said that Will and Jem walked in. Tessa could see that Jem stood a bit more right and was tenser than that he was when he was alone with her. Not long after the arrival of Will and Jem, Charlotte walked in with the five shadowhunters. Followed by the maid with a trolley filled with teapots, teacups, biscuits and sandwiches. The five shadowhunters now look way more representable than that they did before. Tessa could see that the boys were wearing Will's clothes. They fitted the boys perfectly. Except for the boy with some kind of weird kind of glasses that Tessa has never seen, he was wearing Jem's clothes because Will's were probably too big. The long girl with black hair wore one of Jessamine's old dresses and the petite girl with red hair wore one of Charlottes.

"So," Charlotte said. "If you would all sit down so we can start this meeting please."

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

The three of them were just done with changing when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Jace said. Charlotte walked in with Izzy and Clary behind her. Izzy and Clary both looked astonishing in their dresses. Jace let out a low whistle. "Wow, Clary," he said. "You look good." "Thanks," Clary said. "But this corset is so tight, I'm not able to breathe. And this dress, it so heavy!" "And? Si?" What do you think," Izzy asked. "I- I think that you look beautiful, Izzy," Simon answered. "Aw, thank you," Izzy said. Charlotte cleared her throat. "If you would all follow me to the Library," she said. They nodded and followed her to the library.

Now they're all seated with a cup of tea and sandwiches, Charlotte started talking. "So," she said, looking at the five of them. "If you would please introduce yourself and explain how you managed to get here through a portal?" Alec looked across the table and observed the shadowhunters of the London institute, he didn't know whether they could trust them. Alec looked at his friends and they didn't seem to know that to do either. Eventually Jace said: "Why don't you guys start? We need to know who you are before we start spilling our secrets." "Very well," Charlotte said. "I'm Charlotte Branwell. And that," she said while pointing at the red haired man. "Is my husband Henry Branwell. Next to Henry are Theresa Gray and William Herondale." "Will," William corrected. Alec was shocked, but then realized that it made sense since William Herondale was Tessa's late husband. Jace on the other hand, stared at him shamelessly, which made Will look uncomfortable. "Next to Will and Tessa are Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood," Charlotte continued, pointing at a dark haired girl with stunning blue eyes like Alec's and a brown haired boy. This time it's Alec and Isabelle who stared. "What?" Gabriel asked. But before Alec could answer, Charlotte continued: "Next to Cecily and Gabriel are Gideon Lightwood and Sophia Collins. And at last, brother Zachariah. Who you for some reason already know." "I guess it's our turn. I'll start. My name is Jace Herondale." The shadowhunters across the table looked at him with shock and disbelieve, but before they could say anything Clary introduced herself. "My name is Clary Morgenstern." Clary was followed by Simon. "My name is Simon Lew- Lovelace." Next was Izzy. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." "And I'm Alexander Lightwood," Alec said. It was silent for a second until Gabriel slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Is this some kind of joke?!" He said. "Gabriel, sit down." Charlotte ordered, then turned towards the five of them. "Please explain yourself," she said. "Well," Simon explained. "It's kind of a funny story. You see, we're from the future."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Plz review and I'll update soon!**

 **Author out!**


	4. Proof it

**A/N: Hey! thank for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

 **Will's POV**

"You see, were from the future," Simon said.

What?! Will thought. It didn't make any sense, the future, but in some way, it did. It would explain their clothes and how they came through a portal, but Will needed proof. "Proof it," he said. "What?" Simon asked. "Proof that you're from the future." "Oh! Yeah," Simon said and he pulled out a rectangle thing from his pocket. "This is an IPhone," he said. "A what?" Will asked. "An IPhone," Simon repeated. "That's what we use to call each other, it a portable telephone, but you can also play games on it and do other stuff with different apps." "What's a telephone?" Will asked. "Oh! Right," Simon said. "Telephones are not used yet. Telephones are used to call each other if I dial in a phone number of someone, then I can talk to the other while not standing next to him or her." "Fascinating!" Henry said. "Can you use it right now?" "No, sorry." Simon said. "I don't have any signal and my battery is dead." "Then we need other proof if you can't use your I- something." Gabriel said. "Uuh…" Simon said and looked at his friends for help. "I have something," Clary said and she pulled something out of her purse. Will hadn't noticed the purse before, but that was probably because it had the same colour as her dress. "My driver's license," Clary said. "Here." And she handed Will a card, the card was made of an unknown material and there was a picture of Clary on it with colour. Will started to believe that they're from the future, But then Will spotted something. "You said your name was Morgenstern, but on this card it says Fray." "Oh, that's my mundane name," Clary answered. "Why do you have a mundane name?" Cecily asked. "That- that's quite a long story," Clary said. "We have all the time in the world." Will said. Clary looked at her friends, they nodded. Clary was just about to start talking when Simon interrupted. "I don't know if this is a good idea, if we tell them too much about the future, it could alter the timeline. It's like if we'd step on a butterfly, the future we know could turn into something disastrous." "Well then don't step on any butterflies." Will and Jace said in unison. They glanced at each other, apparently they had the same kind of humor. Jace might not look like a Herondale, but Will was sure starting to like him. "Now spill," Will said.

* * *

Clary's POV

Clary only told their ancestors the bit about how Valentine's idea's, what he did to Jace and herself, the circle, Ithuriel, how her mother left the shadow world and how she became a shadowhunter. She didn't tell them what happened after because she didn't know them well and she was afraid that if they knew how brother Zachariah became James Carstairs again, they might try it themselves. That would really alter the timeline. Clary decided that if she knows them better and trusted them more, she will tell them the whole story. The others seemed to understand that she didn't want to tell the rest of the story because they didn't continue telling the story when she finished.

"Wow," Cecily said when Clary was done talking. "The future is messed up." "It's worse than you think," Isabelle muttered, but only Simon and Clary heard her. "So you can make new runes because of the angle blood," Charlotte said to Clary. "That's interesting. But what's Jace's ability?" "Well, I-" Jace was interrupted by Simon. "He's like a shadowhunter 1.2. He's better than other shadowhunters in different fields, but not special enough to be a shadowhunter 2.0, like Clary." Jace stood up and smacked his head, hard. "What!" Simon said. "I was telling the truth." "But what about you?" Gideon asked Simon. "According to Clary, your last name is Lewis, but you call yourself a Lovelace. Why?" "I ascended," Simon said. "A friend of mine died during the ascension, I took his name in his honor." "But a shadowhunter can't die during an ascension." Sophie said. "He was adopted," Simon explained. Clary placed a hand on Simon's shoulder, he seemed to appreciate it. "But how did you guys get here in the first place?" Tessa asked.

* * *

Alec's POV

"But how did you guys get here in the first place?" Tessa asked. Now it was Alec's turn to tell the story. He told them that it was his Bachler party, that they all got wasted and that Clary made a portal that was intended to bring them back to the institute instead of the past. He didn't tell them who he was marrying, people of the past are quite narrow-minded from what he learned of his history lessons. The shadowhunters congratulated him. "So, from which family is she?" Gabriel asked. He seemed to notice the resemblances between Izzy, Alec, Cecily and himself and he must have deduced that he and Cecily are their ancestors. "I'm not marrying a shadowhunter," Alec said. "I'm marrying a warlock." Gabriel looked surprised, but Will and Tessa smiled. "Who is she?" Will ask. "And please don't say that it's Tessa." Oh, screw it. Alec thought. It's not important what they think. Ancestors or not. "I'm not marrying a she, I'm marrying a he." Alec said. Now they all looked surprised. Gabriel muttered something that he couldn't hear but he seemed to get kicked under the table by Cecily. "Who is he?" Cecily asked, but before Alec could answer a cat jumped on the table. The cat looked like Church, a lot, but he didn't only look like Church, he acted like Church. "Church!" Charlotte said. "Get off the table!" "Chuch?!" Izzy asked. Izzy and Alec exchanged a look. In the meantime, Church walked slowly towards brother Zachariah, jumped on his lap and settled there. "Yes," Will said. "Jem rescued that stupid cat some time ago. Why?" "Um," Izzy said. "From what did brother Zachariah rescued him from?" "From some necromancers," Will answered. "I can't believe it," Izzy said. "We had an immortal cat." "What do you mean?" Brother Zachariah asked. "You stole our cat, you stole Church at Clary's mom's wedding," Izzy said. "Well, technically it's your cat, so…." They all sat in silence and looked at the cat for a moment, but then Sophie asked: "Who are you marrying, Alec?" The shadowhunters turned their attention back to Alec. "I'm marrying Magnus Bane." He said.

* * *

Will's POV

"I'm marrying Magnus Bane."

Today has been a weird day. First they find out that the five shadowhunters were from the future, then that they're their offspring, then that the future is messed up, then they find out that their cat is immortal, who will be stolen by Jem in the future, what means that he's not a silent brother anymore in the future and at last they find out that the Lightworm from the future is marrying Magnus Bane. What a day to be alive! Will thought. Will knew that Magnus swings both sides, but he never thought that he'd be marrying a shadowhunter. Magnus didn't like the shadowhunters, too arrogant. That was what he told Will. The only thing that bothered Will in this whole situation was the resemblances between Alexander and Cecily. And since that Alexander's last name is Lightwood, there's no chance that Cecily will break up with that stupid Lightworm.

"Congrats," Will said, breaking the silence that had fell upon the group of shadowhunters. During the silence, they could all hear Bridget sing one of her horribly depressing songs. "Um," Jace said. "Does your cook always sings those songs or is she just in a bad mood?" "Unfortunately," Charlotte said. "Is this what she sings when she's in a good mood." "What does she sings when she's in a bad mood?" Clary asked. "You don't want to know," Will answered.

"The important thing right now is for you all to go back to the wedding," Charlotte said and she turned towards Clary. "Can you make another portal?" "I don't know," Clary answered. "I can't remember what I did and we need to go back to the exact time or we'll miss the wedding, or worse." "Maybe you can just try," Cecily said. "See what you'll make." "Eeh," Simon said. "I have faith in Clary, but I do not wish to be dinosaur food if she messes up." "Simon's right," Alec said. "Maybe there's another way." "We can hire a warlock," Henry suggested. "Not Magnus of course, it's not healthy to know too much about your future, but the other warlock." Henry looked at Charlotte. "The one that you hired to keep an eye on Will." "What?!" Will shouted. "What did you do?!" Charlotte gave Henry a sharp look. "Not now, Will," Charlotte said. "But I know who you mean Henry, good thinking." "Who?" Izzy asked. "Regnor Fell," Charlotte answered.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'll update soon and plz review!**

 **Author out!**


	5. Goodbye and farwell

**A/N : Hey guys! Here's another chapter! _I have very important news down below that you MUST read!_ But first, enjoy the story!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

Clary's POV

Clary didn't know what to do, so she walked around the library looking at the books with Jace at her heels. Charlotte was off to contact Ragnor, Simon borrowed her phone to explain technology to Henry and Will and Tessa were walking towards the gate with Zachariah because he was heading back towards the silent city, but before anyone left the room, they all promised not to inform a single soul about what's going on. Eventually, Clary got bored of walking around so she sat down and borrowed Jace's phone, but before she could start playing colorswitch Tessa and Will stepped into the library and sat down in front of her and Jace. "I don't think that you told us the whole story," Will said. "Why would you think that?" Jace asked. "Because Isabelle said that Jem stole church from you and the last time I checked, silent brothers aren't allowed to have pets." Will said. That seemed to attract the attention of the other shadowhunters because they gathered around Clary, Jace, Will and Tessa. "What's going on?" Cecily asked. "I think," Will said. "That they haven't told us everything." Clary exchanged looks with her friends. "Okey," she said. "We'll tell you the whole story." Will smiled. "But," she added. "You must promise that you'll live your lives as you would if you haven't heard our story." "We promise," Will answered. "Okey then," Clary said and she started to tell them their story. She told them about the mortal instruments, Simon, when he was the daylighter, Raziel, Sebastian, the mortal war, the demon realm, the heavenly fire that cured Zachariah, Tessa and Jame's wedding, everything.

When Clary was done talking everyone was quiet. Will, Tessa, Sophie and Henry's eyes were filled with tears. "So he'll become himself again?" Will asked. "Yes," Clary answered. "But you cannot tell him that." They nodded. That's when Charlotte walked in. "Ragnor will be here soo-" Charlotte saw the tear eyed shadowhunters. "What happened?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Henry dried his tears with his sleeves. "Nothing Lottie, I'll tell you later," he said. "Okey then, Hen- Aah!" Charlotte placed a hand on her stomach. They all jumped to their feet and Henry rushed to her side. "What's wrong?!" he asked. "N-nothing, I-I'm fine," Charlotte stuttered. "The baby's kicking." "You're pregnant?" Clary asked. She was surprised, Charlotte didn't look pregnant at all. It was probably because of the dress she's wearing, it was a simple and loose dress that revealed nothing of her pregnancy. "Yes I'm pregnant," Charlotte said. "Five months." "Wait, let me help." Clary said and she started drawing a rune on a piece of paper with her stele. "This rune will protect the baby from any harm and will make your pregnancy more bearable." Charlotte looked doubtful at first, but eventually, she let Clary draw the rune on her arm. "Thank you, Clary," Charlotte said. "It's the least I can do." Clary answered.

The shadowhunters sat down, had some tea and biscuits, made some small talks and Henry told Charlotte what Clary told them when she was gone. After a while they heard a knock on the door, the maid stood in the doorway. "Miss Branwell, Mister Fell has arrived," the maid said. "Please sent him in," Charlotte said. "Yes ma'am," the maid answered. The maid stepped back and let Ragnor in. Regnor Fell was a tall man, he also had green skin, white hair and horns on his forehead. "Thank you for coming here so quickly mister Fell," Charlotte said. "Why do you shadowhunters need my help?" Ragnor asked. Charlotte glanced at Clary and Clary started to explain the situation. She might have left out the details. "Why didn't you go to Magnus?" Ragnor asked. "I thought that he was quite close with the shadowhunters of the London institute." "That's because- eh.." Clary did not know what to say, but luckily Jace did. "That's because we thought that the high warlock of London would be more experienced at these kinds of things." Ragnor eyed him with suspicion, but he promised to help.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

Clary, Henry and Ragnor started working on the portal immediately while the rest of them didn't know what to do. Every time that one of them went down to the basement to ask whether they're almost done, they got the same answer: "Rome isn't built in one day and neither is this damn portal."

Nobody really knows what to do to help so they just continued with their lives in the London institute. They trained with the shadowhunters, they went for walks in the city –Jace would bring Clary outside whenever he could so that she could clear her mind for a while before returning to work-, exchanged stories and learned to know their ancestors better. They became quite close with their ancestors. It was quite weird to think of them as their ancestors since that they're younger than them.

After a few days Alec started to miss Max, he wondered what his little boy was doing. It was hard to be away from him, but that's what it means to be a parent, Alec supposed. Always worrying about your child and missing them when they're not around. Fortunately, Alec had a picture of him, Magnus and Max in his wallet, that made it a bit more bearable, knowing that Magnus will be taking care of Max when he's not around.

It has been a week since that they came through the portal and Alec was training with Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Cecily, Gabriel, Will and Gideon. The eight shadowhunters were battling 4 against 4. Alec had pinned Gabriel down, Isabelle had Cecily cornered, Jace was messing with Will and Simon was fighting equally with Gideon. In other words, they were winning, but before the shadowhunters of the London institute could surrender, Sophie came running up the stairs. "The portal is ready!" she exclaimed. Alec let Gabriel go, the others stopped too. "Really?!" Izzy asked. Sophie nodded. "We must go!" Jace said and walked towards the stairs, but Sophie stopped him in his path. "You're not going anywhere like that," she said. "What do you mean?" Jace asked, stunned by Sophie's words. "You've just trained, you can't go to a wedding like that." "Good point," Jace said. "I've asked the maid to prepare a hot tub and clothes in each of your rooms," Sophie said. "In yours too." She added looking at the other shadowhunters "Thanks, Sophie you're the best," Cecil said. Everyone thanked Sophie as they walked past her down the stairs and Gideon gave her a kiss.

In the room that has been Alec's for the past week, Alec quickly cleaned himself and put on the clothes laid in front of him. Alec knew that he'll change when he got back to the wedding, but he did like the suit that he was wearing. When he walked into the Hallway he saw Jace and Simon. "Tessa told us to go down first," Simon said. "Sophie and the maid are helping the girls with their hair and dress." Alec nodded and they walked towards the basement. "Do you remember," Jace said. "That when Izzy and I were trying to convince you to have a Bachler party, I promised you a party that you'd never forget and I must say that I think that I've lived up to that promise." "Technically," Alec said. "The party was the night that we got wasted and I myself do not remember much of that party." Simon snickered and Jace punched him in the arm. "And what would you call this then?" Jace asked. "Hmm," Alec said. "I'd say that this is just our usual bad luck." "I disagree," Jace said. "I disagree too," Simon said. "I usually never agree on anything with Jace on anything but this is not bad luck. I'd say that we were lucky to have this little adventure. You even got to meet your ancestors!" "Maybe you're right," Alec said. "This was quite fun." "I'm always right," Jace said placing an arm on Alec's shoulder. "I thought you already knew." They laughed and kept on walking towards the basement.

Almost everyone was already in the basement, only Clary, Izzy and Sophie were missing. Alec walked towards Henry and the Portal, through the portal Alec could see Luke's farm. Magnus and Alec had decided that they'd held the wedding at Luke's farm instead of in Idris. They would still have a shadowhunters wedding but they thought that it would be better for their downworlder friends to have the wedding at Luke's farm than constantly being watched by other shadowhunters. Alec could see the guests talking to each other and he could see Tessa and James running after Max. Ragnor, who was also looking at the portal, turned towards Alec. "You are a shadowhunter," he said. "But I see both shadowhunters and downworlders at your wedding. Who are you marrying?" Luckily before Alec had to answer the question, Sophie, Clary and Izzy came in. "I'm so sorry it took so long," Sophie said. "You don't need to apologize, Sophie. You did a hell of a job." Alec said. "I only did Clary," Sophie said modestly. "The maid did Isabelle." "Still," Alec said. "They look great, that you Sophie." "I think that now is the time we say goodbye," Charlotte said. None of them really wanted to say goodbye, they've become quite close in the last few days, still, they had to go back to their own time period. They thanked the shadowhunters for their help and they took their time to say goodbyes. Simon was saying goodbye to Henry, Clary to Sophie and Charlotte, Jace to Will and Tessa and Izzy and Alec to Gabriel, Gideon and Cecily. After a few minutes Ragnor cleared his throat as a signal for them to hurry up and they all hugged one last time. "See you soon," Alec said to Tessa. "Unfortunately for me," Tessa said. "Is "soon" over a century." They all smiled and turned towards the portal. Oh, how Alec wished they didn't need to say goodbye. Alec stepped towards the portal and glanced back one more time. That's when the portal started to make weird noises. "Eh, is the portal supposed to do that?" Simon shouted over the noise. "I don't know!" Clary shouted back. "I-" She was cut off when they all got sucked into the portal.

 **IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!**

 **Hello guys, right now you must be curious about the important news that I have. So I won't keep you waiting any longer. The very important news that I have is ...**

 **I wan't to continue with this story, but I thought that it would be a good idea to continue in another fic because it'll take place in another time. PlZ review and tell me what you'd rather have. Here or a different fic. Thanks for all the follows and I can't wait to continue.**

 **Author out!**


	6. BOOK II

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **BOOK II**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	7. The wedding I

**A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot to do. But here's the new Chapter! I've decided that it'll be the easiest just to continue in this fic, so enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

Alec's POV

Alec got sucked into the portal along with everyone else who was in the basement, the trip through the portal made him dizzy but then he fell with hard on the ground. He recovered quickly and looked around. He saw Charlotte lying on the ground and Henry right by her side.

"Lottie! Are you all right?" He asked, there was panic in his voice. "And little Bufford?" Charlotte stood up with help from Henry.

I'm fine," she said. "And the baby too, thanks to Clary's rune."

Henry let out a breath in relief along with the other shadowhunters.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that we're not calling our baby Bufford Henry?" Charlotte said.

That's when a little blue warlock ran towards Alec. He jumped right into Alec and Alec catches him just in time thanks to his shadowhunters reflexes. "Daddy!" The little blue warlock exclaimed. "Hello Max," Alec said while hugging him tighter, oh how he'd miss his little blueberry. Max struggled to free himself of Alec's hug. "Daddy," Max said. "Where were you? Ayah's very worried." Shit. Alec thought. Magnus must be very mad at me. Alec's mind was racing while he tried to think of a way to explain what happened to Magnus. He snapped back to reality when he heard two familiar voices.

"Where did Max go?" a female voice said. "Oh Jem, how are we going to explain this to Magnus?"

"I don't know," James said. "Who knew that a little kid could run that fast."

"No Jem," Tessa said. "Max didn't run, he flew. Magnus must have taught him that little trick. Max said that he saw Alec, he must be here somewhere."

When Tessa saw Max standing next to Alec, she relaxed and was about to walk towards them, But when she saw the group of shadowhunters behind Alec, both she and James stopped.

"How...How?" Tessa stuttered.

"I'd love to explain," Alec said. "But I have to go to Magnus before he cancels the wedding." Alec turned towards his son. "Can you bring me to Ayah, Max?" Max nodded.

Max was about to fly away again, but Alec grabbed him out of the air. "How about you giving me the directions while I carry you, Max?" Max nodded again and the two of them rushed to find Magnus.

* * *

On the way to Magnus, Alec was greeted and congratulated by his quests. He politely greeted and thanked them as quickly as he could and rushed towards the room where Magnus was.

Finally arriving, Alec stood in front of the door, feeling very nervous. He could hear that Magnus was talking to Catarina, well if you can call it talking. It sounded like Magnus was having a panic attack. "Where's Alec?! Is he having second thoughts? Is he leaving me alone at the altar?"

"No, Alec would never do that he-" Catarina was cut off by Magus.

"What am I going to do with the guests? It's going to be so embarrassing! I, the high warlock of Brooklyn, rejected at the altar by a shadowhunter. What am I going to do?! And Max! What Am I going to tell the poor boy?!"

Alec felt really guilty, but he didn't have the courage to knock on the door. He was embarrassed, he, a shadowhunter that has been through the demon realm and back, didn't have the courage to knock on the door to let his fiancé know that he's here and that he's not leaving Magnus. Alec was a coward when it came to love. Luckily for Alec, Max did not know what's happening. Max knocked on the door, looked Alec in the eye and said: "You need to knock daddy." Alec smiled at his son and took a deep breath before opening the door. There's no turning back now. He thought as he walked into the room.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed. "Where on earth were you? You didn't text, didn't call, left no note. I was worried sick! And-" Magnus stopped when he was Alec's outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Magnus asked. "That's not the outfit we agreed on."

"I-" Alec was cut off by Magnus.

"But that might work," Magnus said. "Catarina what do you think."

"First of all," Catarina said. "I was right about that Alec would not leave you at the altar. Second of all, yes, I think that it's a great idea. It's a shame that no one wears such clothes anymore. I'll start with redecorating directly, but first I want to hear what Alec has been up to."

Both Magnus and Catarina turned towards Alec. Alec sat down with Max on his lap and he took a deep Breath before he started to tell the story, but before he could tell what happened after Clary made the portal, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Catarina said. The door opened and a certain green skinned warlock stepped inside the room.

"R-Ragnor?!" "Ragnor?!" Catarina and Magnus exclaimed in shock. They both jumped to their feet and Catarina tackled Ragnor with a hug.

"Ragnor!" Max repeated happily, then turned towards Alec. "Who's Ragnor daddy?"

"Ragnor is an old friend of Ayah, Max," Alec explained in a whispering tone.

Max nodded. "He has green skin and horns," Max noted. "Is he a warlock like me?"

"Yes Max," Alec said. "Ragnor is a warlock, just like you."

"But how come I'm the only one with blue skin," Max said with a pout. "Aunt Catarina and mister Ragnor both have green skin."

"That's because you're special, Max," Alec told his son. "And if you ask me," he added in a whisper. "I think that blue is way more beautiful than green, but don't tell anyone that I said that."

That seemed to make the little warlock smile. "Hmm!" the three-year-old hummed while nodding.

In the meantime, Ragnor was being overwhelmed with hugs. When Ragnor finally managed to free himself from the hugs of his friends, Magnus turned towards Alec.

"What on earth did you do?" he asked.

"I'll explain if you'd just sit down, Mag," Alec answered.

Magnus listened and so did the rest. Now that they're all seated, Alec continued telling the story. Ragnor filled them in about the portal since that Alec wasn't there while Clary, Ragnor and Henry build the portal.

"Wow," Catarina said in amazement.

"Wow indeed," Magnus said. "Who knew that that little biscuit could make a portal like that."

"That was a hell of a story, " Catarina said. "But I'm going to redecorate now." And she walked out of the room, but not before she gave Ragnor another hug.

A few minutes after that Catarina left Ragnor looked at Magnus and said: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but seeing your reactions when I walked into this room, I assume that I'm no longer around." Magnus looked at his feet, not answering.

"That's what I thought," Ragnor said. "What a shame, I always wanted to live until- well, the end I assume."

Magnus was about to say something when Ragnor interrupted.

"Don't tell me about how and when I die," Ragnor said. "It won't be healthy to know such information."

Magnus nodded.

"Now, enough of that depressing matter," Ragnor said. "It's your bloody wedding day Magnus. I May be dead now, but don't you think that I'll miss your wedding, with a shadowhunter no less! You really know how to surprise me, don't you Magnus."

That seemed to lighten up Magnus' mood. "I'm full of surprises Ragnor, I thought you knew."

"Full of surprises," Max repeated happily. "I love surprises!"

Ragnor seemed to notice Max for the first time. "Hello there little boy," Ragnor said. "What's your name?"

Max jumped off Alec's lap and walked towards Ragnor. Max stood straight and said: "I'm Max and I'm full of surprises too." After he said that Max muttered something and he started to fly. That caught Ragnor off guard. "Is that your son Magnus? Cause he's sure acting like you." Magnus and Alec laughed. "Yes he is," Magnus answered

That's when Max started to yawn and he started falling. Alec leaped to his feet but he wasn't fast enough, luckily Ragnor had fast reflexes and he casted a spell on Max. Max started to slowly drift towards Ragnor until Ragnor held Max in his arms. Alec let out a breath in relief.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out like that Max," Ragnor said sternly.

"Sworry," Max said in a tired voice. Max yawned. "I like to fly," the three-year-old said sleepy and fell asleep in Ragnor's arms.

"Can you take care of Max for a while Ragnor?" Magnus asked. "We still have a lot to do, especially with the redecorating and all. If it's too much I can ask Tessa and James to do it."

"No, no," Ragnor said looking down at the sleeping warlock in his arms. "How hard can it be?"

"Thanks, Ragnor," Magnus said. "I'm going to change and help Catarina with redecorating." He turned towards Alec. "Can you tell the guests to wait for a little longer?"

"Of course, Mag" Alec answered.

And they all went their own way.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update soon!**

 **Next up: Tessa meets Tessa.**

 **Author out!**


	8. The wedding II

**A/N: Hey! I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I was _really_ busy with school, but I was able to write a new chapter today so I hope you enjoy it!**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

Tessa's POV

 _3 hours before the wedding_

Tessa and Jem just arrived in New York for Magnus and Alec's wedding, they settled in Tessa's apartment. She had bought this apartment a long time ago when she came back to America after Will's death. The apartment was built on the ground of Aunt Harriet's old apartment, she managed to inherit it to herself several times with the help of Magnus. Tessa had decorated it as Aunt Harriet's old apartment, it was part of the reason why each time she steps through the doorway, the memories of the past came flooding back; the oldest first, then slowly the memories of her old life in London. She stood still at the door and her eyes filled with tears, she willed herself not to cry. Tessa stared into the light to keep the tears at bay, it was an old trick that she had learned from Charlotte when she first met her. Tessa closed her eyes and felt a tear stroll down her cheek.

Tessa felt someone hugging her from behind, she smelt Jem's scent, the scent of burned sugar. There was a time when would sit in one of her apartments on a rainy day mourning her friends and family, those days were the days that were the hardest to bear. She longed to see the friendly face of Jem, but she knew that it would never be the same. Jem was no longer the boy she knew, he was one of the silent brothers. Sure, she felt the presence of Will's ghost around her, but she could never see him, it was torture to know that he's there when she couldn't see him. That's why her heart filled with joy, happiness and every positive feeling a person (or warlock) could have when Jem finally became himself again.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes until Tessa's phone went off. Tessa took the phone out of her pocket and looked who was calling before picking up. "Hello, Magnus," Tessa greeted.

"Hello, dear," Magnus greeted through the phone. "How was your flight?"

"It was quite pleasant," Tessa answered. "But Jem is still not quite used to planes yet," Jem muttered something under his breath that Tessa couldn't make out.

"That's good to hear," Magnus said. "But- NO MAX DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Tessa could hear Max crying through the phone.

"Can you do me a flavor?" Magnus asked after a few minutes. Tessa could hear soft sobs through the phone.

"Of course Magnus," Tessa said. "What can we do for you?"

"I still have so much to do before the wedding, but I can't keep an eye on Max at the same time now he's awake," Magnus said. "Can you please babysit Max for me? I know you still have lots to do before the wedding and normally I wouldn't ask you such thing, but for some reason, Alexander's still not home and I can't do everything on my own."

"I'd love to babysit Max, Magnus," Tessa answered. "I haven't taken care of a small child in ages. We'll be there in 30 minutes."

Tessa suddenly heard a loud bang and she pulled the phone from her ear. "Can you make it 15?" Magnus asked.

Tessa chuckled. "We'll come as fast as we can."

.

 _30 minutes before the wedding._

Tessa and Jem were searching for Max, the little boy suddenly flew away and said that he found Alec. Tessa sighed and turned towards Jem. "If you go left, I'll go right," Tessa suggested. "He can't be far." Jem nodded. It had been way too long since that Tessa had babysat a child, she was totally out of it. They were just about to split up when they heard a familiar voice calling out: "Daddy!" Tessa and Jem locked eyes for a second before running after the voice of the little boy. It was quite hard to run in the dress that Tessa was wearing and the heels weren't helping. Jem, being the gentleman that he was, slowed his pace to let Tessa keep up.

"Where did Max go?" Tessa said. "Oh Jem, how are we going to explain this to Magnus?"

"I don't know," Jam said. "Who knew that a little kid could run that fast."

"No Jem," Tessa said. "Max didn't run, he flew. Magnus must have taught him that little trick. Max said that he saw Alec, he must be here somewhere."

Suddenly Tessa saw a little blue head with blue hair. She and Jem stopped running and walked slowly towards Max. That's when she felt Jem freeze behind her, Tessa wondered why. she took her eyes off Max and looked around. Now she froze too, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the dark-haired boy in front of her. What she saw in front of her was impossible, it didn't make sense.

"How...How?" Tessa stuttered. Tessa's mind was racing. Alec said something before running off, but she couldn't hear him. Tessa was too busy trying to process what's in front of her. Is this a dream? Tessa thought. Am I hallucinating? It must be a dream, this can't be true. Jem's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Wi-Will?" Jem whispered.

Jem sees him too. Tessa thought. I'm not hallucinating. Tears filled her eyes and she unfroze. Tessa leaped forward and hugged Will. The uncertainty that Tessa had disappeared the moment she put her arms around Will's neck. Tessa felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Tessa felt Will's arms slowly being placed around her middle, she hold him tighter. They stood like that for a minute before Tessa released him. Tessa took a few steps back and glanced at the group of shadowhunters she thought she'd never see again. Finally her eyes rest on Tessa, not herself, well not herself now, but her old self…

* * *

Tessa's POV

Tessa's elbow hurts from falling on the ground, hard. She looked around and saw that the other shadowhunters –and Ragnor- have fallen on the ground as well. Tessa sat up and rubbed her sore elbow, she was about to stand up when she heard Henry calling out Charlottes name. The baby! Tessa thought. How could I've forgotten that Charlotte was pregnant?! When Charlotte reassured Henry that the baby was save, Tessa let out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding.

"Are you all right Tess?"

Tessa turned towards the voice, there was only one person who called her Tess.

"I'm fine Will," Tessa answered.

Will was now standing in front of her. He stuck out a hand to help her up and Tessa took it.

"I landed on my elbow though," Tessa said and she pulled up her sleeve and examined her elbow. "I think it's going to bruise, but that's all. What about you? Any injuries?"

Will shook his head. They walked towards the others to help them up. Suddenly Tessa heard a little child's voice. "Daddy!" Tessa turned towards the sound and she saw a blue child around three years old jumping into Alec's arms.

"Who's that?" Gabriel whispered.

"That's Max," Isabelle answered. "Alec and Magnus' son. Max's a warlock,-"

"Well, duh. That's obvious," Gabriel said.

"Magnus?" Ragnor asked. "What do you mean with Magnus?"

"Magnus is the one Alec's marrying," Clary answered.

Ragnor looked surprised, but he kept quiet.

Isabelle continued; "Max was left in front of the shadowhunters academy when he was a baby, Magnus and Alec adopted him."

Tessa couldn't imagine how someone could just leave their child like that, let alone in front of the shadowhunters academy, it was basically sending your child to his death. How could a mother be so irresponsible? Tessa thought. Even if the child was half demon, you can't abandon him like that. Tessa's anger rose, but the anger disappeared immediately when she saw the smile on Max' face and the love and kindness in Alec's eyes.

Tessa was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps running towards them. It was followed by voices, a female voice and a voice that she was more than familiar with. Tessa and her friends gasped softly when two figures came running around the corner. Short after the two arrived, Alec left with Max. Ragnor followed him soon after he left.

Tessa didn't know what to think or do, so all she did was stand still and stare at her future self and Jem. Jem, the boy who was once her fiancé, the boy who broke her heart when he joined the silent brothers, the boy who she would never stop loving. Jem looked different now; he has brown hair instead of the bright silvery color that Tessa was used to. He also looked healthier than before; his cheeks were full of color, he didn't look pale and weak anymore. Tessa was glad to see him like this, but the most important point is that he's happy. Right now Jem looked rather shocked, but he radiated joy and happiness.

A silent minute passed. Then suddenly Tessa – her future self- lunged forward and embraced Will. Will was surprised by Tessa's hug –Again, her future self-. After a moment Will relaxed a bit and slowly embraced her, calming her down as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Looking at herself, Tessa felt pity and angst. She pitied the fact that Tessa –her future form- had lived all these years alone (Clary told them that Jem had only recently been turned back to his old self.), but she also became afraid of what was to come. She knew that she still have decades to spend with Will and her friends, but she fears the loneliness and grief that will follow.

Tessa –Her future self- stepped back and looked at the group of shadowhunters that came through the portal. Tessa could see the eyes of her future self fill with tears, she glanced at Jem, whose eyes were misty as well. Jem took a few steps towards them but then stopped dead his tracks. Will, the more spontaneous of the pair, stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Will clasp Jem on his back and said: "I never thought that I would see you like yourself again, Jem, let alone healthy and with a hair color that doesn't make you look like an old man."

Jem grinned. "And I never thought that I would be able to hear those stupid jokes of yours again."

The two released each other and Jem turned his attention towards the others. Jem and Tessa embraced their friends and reunite with all of the London shadowhunters. Tears were shed, but they were all tears of happiness. Tessa's turn was the last. When Jem came and embrace her, he whispered softly in her ears.

"Thank you for holding on to my pendant."

Tessa suddenly felt the presence of the jade pendant around her neck, it laid next to her clockwork angel. The pendant was his engagement gift to her before he became a silent brother. Even after their engagement was canceled, she held on to the jade pendant. To Tessa, the pendant was more than just an engagement gift, it was a piece of a dream that she hoped one day would come true.

"I hold on to it for you to keep your promise," Tessa replied.

Jem smiled. "And I did," he said before releasing her.

When Tessa – her future self- was about to give her a hug, Simon suddenly jumped between them.

"STOP!" He yelled. Shocked, Tessa took a step back.

"What's the matter?" Clary asked.

"They can't touch each other," Simon stated.

"That's ridiculous," Will and Jace said in unison. Tessa was starting to think that the two of them shared some kind bond, they always seem to say the same thing at the same time. It must because they're family. Tessa thought.

"It's not," Simon said. "Have you never seen a time travel movie, Jace? If the two of them touch, the universe could explode or at least catastrophically."

"You're overreacting," Gabriel snapped. "The universe is not going to explode if the two of them touch."

"What's a movie?" Henry asked.

They ignored him.

"It could be true," Tessa – her future self- said. "I wouldn't take any risk."

"All right then," Will said. "No touching." He turned towards Jem and said: "You make sure your Tess don't touch my Tess and I make sure your Tess won't touch yours."

"We can take care of ourselves," Tessa and Tessa snapped in unison. They locked eyes and grinned at each other. I guess personality never change. Tessa thought.

Again Tessa heard footsteps coming towards them, a green-skinned female warlock walked towards them.

"Hello, Catarina," Tessa –her future self- greeted.

"Hmm," the warlock hummed. She was not paying any attention towards them, she was busy redecorating the room they were standing in. Green sparks flew from her hands while the room turned from modern looking to a familiar decorating style.

"What are you doing?" Tessa –her future self- asked.

"What? Oh, Hey!" The warlock seemed to notice them for the first time. "I guess you guys are the extra guest from the past am I right?" Catarina asked with a pointing finger. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "Alec told me about you." She turned towards the future Tessa and said. "There's a change of theme, but it's mostly because Max ruined Alec's suit and Magnus doesn't want Alec to know."

They snickered.

"Now if you would all hurry up," Catarina continued. "The wedding is about to start."

* * *

 **Phew! that was quite a long chapter wasn't it? I hope you liked it!**

 **I will update as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. I have a lot of tests next week :(**

 **Please be patient and review ;)**

 **Author out!**


	9. The wedding III

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm _So so so so so so so so_ sorry that I haven't upsated in so long! I was really busy with school and I was in a writers block. But now I've finally managed to write the ending of the story so sit tight cause it's a long one. Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

Alec's POV

Alec stood in front of a closed door. He could hear the guests talking on the other side, waiting for the grooms to enter.

"Alec," Robert said and Alec turned to face his father. Robert, Alec's father, the one that came up to him a few days ago to say that he would like to walk him to the altar. Alec was surprised when he suggested that. The two of them didn't have a perfect father-son relationship, but Robert was doing his best to make up for his past mistakes. "I know that it's not common for fathers to walk their son to the altar," Robert had said. "But I thought that since that this isn't your average wedding, that you might want that." Robert looked nervous and was obviously having a hard time trying to speak. "B-but of c-course if you'd rather not, then I'd totally understand" Alec didn't know what to answer at the time so he said that he would discuss it with Magnus, but he did thank him and told him that he appreciated the offer. Now the two of them stood side by side waiting for the wedding to start.

"I know that things are still a bit awkward between the two of us," Robert said. "But I hope that one day we will be able to act normal towards each other like we used to." Robert wasn't looking Alec in the eye. "I know that I have said harsh things to you and I regret every single one of them. I hope that we can forget about the past and focus on the future, I know that it's a lot to ask, but I just want to be able to be your father again." Robert looked up to see his son's reaction.

"I would like to move on and forget about our past too," Alec said. "But I don't know whether I will be able to forget everything. Some things you just can't forget, no matter how hard you try." Robert looked at his shoes. "But I too am sick of this awkward behavior when were around each other, I'd like to try and start over again. Were family and family should be able to forgive each other. Besides, Max likes to visit grams and gramps, we can't be arguing in front of Max, now can we?"

Robert looked at his son and smiled. "Thank you, Alexander," he said and he noticed the change of decorations for the first time. "What happened to the other decorations?" Robert asked. "I didn't know that there was a change of plans."

"Oh, that's because Max ruined my original suit," Alec said. "I didn't know it at first because Magnus didn't want me to know, but someone confessed it. The two looked down at the little blue boy, who was the flower boy and was playing with the flower petals.

Max, who felt the two men staring, looked up, smiled and started to fly again. Robert was shocked.

"Wait, how-" Robert said in confusion. "Since when can he FLY?"

"Apparently Magnus had taught him how to fly," Alec answered. "I didn't know it either until today."

Max was giggling while flying and had one arm stretched like superman. That's when Alec noticed that Max was starting to tire and he was just in time to catch Max before he fell on the ground.

"Max," Alec said sternly. "What did Ragnor tell you about tiring yourself out, Max?"

Max mumbled a soft sworry and Alec set Max on the ground.

"Ragnor?" Robert asked. "As in Ragnor Fell? I thought he died a few years ago."

Shit! Alec thought. Since that his father was the Inquisitor, it wouldn't be wise to tell him about their little trip to the past.

"W-what?" Alec said nervously. "Oh! Do you hear that? The music's playing, the wedding is about to start." Alec opened the door and let Max through, Alec thanked the angel under his breath for the good timing.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked.

"As I'll ever be," Alec answered.

* * *

Alec's POV

The ceremony went perfectly. Max was absolutely adorable and caused a lot of awws, Magnus walked in first with Catarina through another door (After Magnus heard that Robert was walking down the aisle with Alec, he called Catarina to ask her to walk him down the aisle because he thought that it was a lovely idea to have someone to walk him down the aisle.), then Alec walked in with Robert, they both said their vows and then the part came where they were supposed to draw the runes on each other, but since that Magnus can't bear a rune and they were already bonded through Clary's binding rune during the war, they chose to do the mundane way and exchanged rings. Magnus now wore the Lightwood family ring and Alec now wore a ring that Magnus had gotten from his mother a long, long time ago. When Alec had asked him why he had never seen the ring before, Magnus had told him that he always wore the ring underneath a glamor. At first, Alec couldn't accept the ring, he told Magnus that it was too precious to give it to him, but Magnus said that he loved Alec enough to entrust him the ring.

After the ceremony came the reception, which was held in tents outside on the ground around the farmhouse. The reception was quite similar to Jocelyn and Luke's, but with more glitter since that Magnus was in charge of the decoration. The newlywed couple greeted their guests at the door and listened to the toasts of their friends and family. Jace's toast was, well, what you'd expect from Jace. Funny in a sarcastic way, a bit narcissistic and surprisingly a bit emotional.

Izzy's toast was a bit over the top, she also kept on going about how she threatened Magnus through the phone when the two of them broke up a few years ago and how devastated Alec was then (Alec blushed real hard when she told that and he told her to shut up.), but Izzy also said how happy she was to see her big brother so happy with the man he loves (That made Alec blush for the second time.).

Clary's toast was how you'd expect a toast to go, she told just enough personal stuff to make it interesting, but not too much to make the couple uncomfortable like Izzy's speech.

Catarina' made fun about Magnus in her toast, she told about how Magnus asked her to fake call an emergency if their fake date wasn't going well, she told embarrassing stories about how Magnus call her for advise whenever Alec called during the breakup, how he finally found the courage to call Alec back during their breakup, but Alec didn't pick up so he called her during her work and sulked about it for at least an hour. During those stories, Magnus' face was completely red and he tried to make her stop, but Catarina was having too much fun to stop. ("My career in going down the toilet if these stories spread," Magnus had muttered while Catarina was telling one of the stories. "All my dignity! How will I ever get any clients if everyone think that the high warlock of Brooklyn is an emotional, sulking drama queen?" Alec had laughed and told him that everyone already knew that already.)

Simon's toast was quite a mess. He started his toast with: "Well, I didn't know that I had to prepare a toast until 10 minutes ago because no one ever tell me anything." Which earned his a kick in the shins under the table by Isabelle. After that, he just said a simple, not really personal toast.

Robert said a toast on behalf of him and Maryse. The toast was simple and it ended with that they're happy that their son found his partner and that neither of them would mind babysitting their grandson.

After the toast and dinner, the newlywed couple started dancing while the guests stood around the dance floor watching the two of them. "Thank you, Alexander," Magnus whispered while the two of them danced. "For everything." "Everything for you Mag," Alec answered and the couple continued dancing. When the song ended, everyone clapped and couples flooded the dance floor. Alec and Magnus danced for two more songs before they decided to talk to other guests. Magnus wanted to talk to his old friends from the past again so the two of them walked towards a table at a corner of the tent.

Magnus's face lighted up when he saw his old friends. "Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you guys!" Magnus said. "Of course, I've seen Tessa and James a few times already, but it's been ages since I've seen Tessa without those little crow's foot."

Tessa (the older one) reached for the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry, they're almost invisible," Magnus reassured her. "Will Herondale, I'm glad to see your pretty face again. I can remember it like it was only yesterday that you knocked on my door, or rather Camille's door, in the middle of the night just to find a cure to your non-existent curse so you could confess your love to Tessa, multiple times even."

The others looked surprised at Will, who was blushing. Apparently Will never told the story or he hadn't told the story yet.

"Mister Branwell! Any new inventions?" Magnus asked. Henry face lighted up and started talking "I have this idea for a mechanic shoe with wings that-" Henry was cut off by Magnus.

"I strongly advise against that," Magnus said. "That does not end well."

"How do you-" Henry stopped when he realized that Magnus probably knew what happened.

Magnus turned to Charlotte. "Miss Branwell," Magnus greeted. "Pregnant with your first child I see, the boring one I remember. Always stuck to the rules." Charlotte looked puzzled as if she didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

Magnus turned to face Gabriel and Cecily. "Ah, Gadreel and little female version of Will," Magnus said.

"It's Gabriel!" Gabriel said looking offended.

"And my name is Cecily," Cecily said.

"Aah, yes of course," Magnus said. "My apologies. If I'm honest, I always liked both of your siblings better, but I guess that I owe the both of you since wouldn't be standing here with Alexander if it wasn't for the two of you." Cecily and Gabriel blushed and the others laughed.

"Gideon and Sophie," Magnus said. "Never really talked that much with the two of you. You were always like those movie extra's, never really talked that much, but you managed to stand out. There's always that aura of kindness around the two of you."

"Thank you?" Sophie said. "I guess."

"What's a movie?" Gideon asked.

Magnus was about to explain when people started to notice the group of shadowhunters that they have never seen before.

"Crap," Magnus said. "I guess we'd better get going, Alexander. We're attracting too much attention, it would be a pain in the ass if the clave found out that you guys time traveled back to the 19th century and brought your ancestors to our wedding."

"You're right, Mag," Alec agreed. "There would be a lot to explain if they did."

"Well I guess that this is goodbye for now," Magnus said. "Let us know when you're leaving." With that, the couple turned around and went to talk to their friends and family.

* * *

Will's POV

After Magnus and Alec left Will stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" Tessa –his Tessa- asked.

"I'm going to stretch my legs," Will answered.

"Don't attract too much attention to yourself," Charlotte warned.

"It can't be helped if they do notice me," Will said. "It's not possible for me to be in a room without people noticing my charming appearances."

Charlotte sighed at his narcissistic comment, but a little smile appeared on her face.

"Don't worry Will," Jem said. "Your great-great-grandson is already taking care of that." Jem pointed at Jace, who was playing the piano. There were a lot of people surrounding the piano listening to his music if not staring at his angle like features.

"I guess it's a family trade to attract attention," Will said.

"Don't forget arrogance," Gabriel said. Will ignored him.

"Well, I'm off stretching my legs," Will said. "See you guys later."

Will made sure no one followed him out of the tent and walked towards the lake. Will sat down and leaned against a large tree, he looked over the lake and threw a stone in the water, it bounced three times before sinking. "I always knew that one day I'll have to leave her," Will said out loud. "But I never thought that I will be able to follow her this far."

"What can I say," a voice said. "It's hard to leave her." Will's ghost stepped from behind the tree and leaned against the tree.

"I always thought that if I'd become a ghost, I'd be looking like an old man or something," Will said.

"I'm dead," his ghost said. "My body's gone, all that's left is my soul. I feel young so I look young."

"I thought ghosts took the form of the time their body died," Will said.

"What can I say," his ghost answered. "We're special. I'm sure you've noticed that already."

Will chuckled. "I have indeed."

There was a long pause before Will opened his mouth again.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for looking after her."

"No need to thank me," his ghost said. "You're going to do the same one day, but that day is still far in the future for you. You'll live a long and happy life before that day comes."

"How are you bonded to Tess?" Will asked.

"Through a bracelet that I gave to her on our 30th anniversary," his ghost answered. "She never takes it off."

Will nodded. Again the two of them fell silent.

"What is it like?" Will asked. "Not the being dead part, but the part where you're next to her without her seeing you?"

His ghost was silent for a moment before answering. "She senses me," he said. "But she can't see me. It's hard when she's crying because she misses us." He didn't need to explain who "us" were for Will to understand who he meant. "She knows I'm around sometimes and talks to me, but she can't hear what I reply. She doesn't feel my arms around her and she doesn't know how desperately I want her to hear me sometimes. I'm noting more than a sixth sense to her, she doesn't even know whether I'm really around or not."

Again a moment of silence fell, this time along with a heavy feeling on Will's chest.

"But I'm not always around," his ghost said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Sometimes I'm with her and sometimes I'm with Charlotte, Henry, Cecily and our friends and children."

"That's not possible," Will said. "Ghosts can't do that."

"I told you before," his ghost answered. "We're special. Sometimes I come down here when I sense something special and afterward I tell the others what happened and what's going on."

"I guess that that's something to look forward to," Will said. "But I'm going to live for at least half a century before I'm ready to go."

His ghost laughed. "That's the spirit. Just remember one thing" His ghost looked him in the eye. Will thought that he saw a tear in his eye. "Ghost can't cry right?" Will thought. "That wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen today."

"Don't forget to cherish her every day of your life together. It may seem like it's still a long way to go, but time goes by faster than you think. Hold her in your arms and tell her you love her every day, make memories together that she can hold on to when you're gone. It's the little things in life that you hold the dearest."

"I will remember it," Will said. "I swear it on the angel that I will cherish her and make her as happy as I can for the rest of my life."

"Will?" A voice called out his name. "Where are you?"

"Here!" He answered. Will turned towards his ghost. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," his ghost answered. "I just wished that there was someone who told me what I told you when I was still young."

"Now that I know," Will said. "I will be able to make her even happier and I will do anything in my power to make sure of it."

"Will? Who are you talking to?" Tessa asked walking towards him.

"No one," Will lied. "Just muttering to myself."

"Well hurry up, the wedding is ending," Tessa said. "We have to go back."

"I'm coming," Will answered. He stood up and walked towards Tessa. He lifted her up, spun her around and kissed her.

"Where was that for?" Tessa asked.

"No reason," Will answered with a smirk.

"Alright…" Tessa said with a questioning smile. "I kind of like it, though."

"That's what I'm doing it for," Will said. "Just to make you happy."

"We better go back inside, the sun is setting," Tessa said and the two of them walked towards the tent. When Will looked back at the tree, his ghost already disappeared.

* * *

Tessa's POV

"I can't believe this is goodbye," Clary said. "I wish you could stay longer."

"Well, now you know how to time travel, you can always stay with us if you're having a fight with Jace," Will suggested.

"Please don't inspire her to do such thing," Jace said.

The group of shadowhunters and warlocks laughed.

They all said goodbye and Catarina was hugging Ragnor while sobbing softly. Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder while Ragnor tried to calm her down. Meanwhile, Alec was saying goodbye with Max in his arms. Max was loving the attention he got from everyone and had a very cute smile on his face.

When Alec stood in front of her to say goodbye, she asked him where the two of them were going on their honeymoon. "Oh, we're going to travel around the world in two weeks, but only to the countries where Magnus isn't banned from." Alec had said. Tessa laughed and asked whether she could hold Max for a minute. Alec nodded and handed her the three-year-old. Max, who knew Tessa, laughed and hugged her tight. "I'll see you in some years," Tessa said before handing Max back to Alec. Max looked at her with a puzzled face, but seemed to forget what she said after she chuckled and kissed the little warlock on the cheek. Max kissed Tessa on her cheek as well before he and Alec walked towards Charlotte and Henry. Charlotte held Max in her arms while asking Alec for some tips about parenting.

"You're really good with children," Will said behind her, it startled her.

"That's not true," Tessa said. "He only liked me because he knew me already, or the future version of me."

"He wouldn't have been so kind to you if you weren't that good with children," Will said.

"Maybe," Tessa said.

When Clary, Ragnor, Henry and Magnus opened the portal, the shadowhunters and Warlocks pulled each other into one last hug. None of them really wanted to leave, but they all knew that they had to live their own lives in their own time.

Max didn't like what was going on, his eyes filled with tears and asked why all the nice people were leaving. Alec told his son that they were going home because the wedding was over. Max didn't really bought it but he held his mouth.

Will and Jem were embracing one last time and Will made some kind of comment that made Jem laugh. Tessa didn't hear what he said, but she knew that he Will did it to make it a bit easier for the both of them.

After another fifteen minutes, the group of shadowhunters and warlocks were finally ready to part. One by one they stepped through the portal, but not without looking back one more time and waving at their friends and family.

At last, it was Tessa's turn, she looked back one more time, waved and smiled before stepping though the portal. When she came though on the other side, the portal closed behind her. When she turned around she didn't see her friends instead, she saw the usual damp and black brick wall. Even though she was sad, she was happy to have gotten the chance to meet those shadowhunters before waiting half of a century.

* * *

 **That was it! the end! I hope that you've enjoyed the story and once again, I'm sorry to have leave you waiting for so long.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope that this stoy has been entertaining for all of you!**

 **Author out!**


End file.
